


Interruptions

by yuume



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuume/pseuds/yuume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi finds the true meaning of 'getting blue balls'</p><p>After all his patience only goes so far</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt 
> 
> You can also find this on rivialle-heichou.tumblr.com

Now, Levi usually kept a cool head. He wasn’t one to randomly lash out and beat someone senseless. But, it seems like his new squad really liked to push his limits.

After a month of trying to get that dumbass Jaeger to understand his feelings, they were finally going to consummate their relationship…That plan was set a month ago…

It seems like every time they were close to doing it, someone would interrupt them…usually with a dumbass question.

The first time it was Hanji. When she had walked in on them dry humping, the fucking bimbo decided to screech, and call in the rest of the squad to watch. That was the first time he punched her.

The second time was Erwin. After the Hanji incident, he and Eren planned to find a less conventional place to frick frack, in the hopes that no one disturbs them. But, as usual he underestimated the scouting ability of his team. Somehow, Erwin had managed to find them in the supply closet, while Eren was giving him a knee job. Now Erwin was more mature than Hanji, instead of screaming and inviting everyone to watch, he just made a crude remark and chuckled to himself while walking away. That was first time he chased after Erwin with this box cutter, threatening to cut his other arm off.

Third times the charm right? WRONG!

After those two failed attempts, Eren suggested that they have their first time in the stable out by the back. Thinking that no one would cock block them there.

And again, they were wrong.

Granted this place was a good hiding place. They actually managed to reach third base! But, as usual the gods were against him. 

While Eren’s was buried between his crotch, licking, sucking and nibbling at his throbbing cock. They heard someone talking to themselves. Obviously, spoiling the mood between them. They decided to see just who cock blocked them for the third time.

It was Jean. Seems like Eren was right. Horse face really did like to talk to his own kind.

 

 

Levi was a patient man…but having been cock block three  _fucking_ times he was at his limit.

.

.

.

“You sure everyone is gone?” He asked again as he gave the younger male a deadpan stare.

Scooting up onto the bed, Eren hastily threw off his shirt. “Yeah, Erwin left with the squad to survey the land again.”

“You  _absolutely_ sure that no one will disrupt us again.” Levi asked again, ignoring how Eren was now tugging at the zipper of his pants. “Cause if we get disrupted again, I’m cutting off your balls.”

Eren flinched at the disturbing mental image, but nodded nonetheless. “I’m positive, Heichou!”

Giving the younger male a calculating look, Levi pulled off his own shirt and neatly placed it aside. Walking over to the bed, he pushed Eren down and lowered himself on top. Leaning forward, he placed a chaste kiss on the younger male’s mouth, before planting butterfly kisses down his neck. Occasionally,  nibbling and sucking on certain areas, leaving behind  prominent red marks.

Moaning, Eren arched his back up, and rolled his hips against Levi’s. Enjoying the friction created by his dick against Heichou’s.

Grunting, Levi trailed one hand down to Eren’s ass and squeezed. “Well, aren’t you impatient” he murmured against his neck.

“One month Heichou…On month.” Eren gasped, as he wrapped his legs around the older man, and grounded against him even harder. Moans mixed with gasps erupted from his mouth.

Letting out a growl, Levi pushed Eren back down against the bed and trailed down his body. Using one hand he flicked Eren’s right nipple while his mouth sucked on the other. More moans escaped the younger male. 

Trailing his free hand down, he rubbed against the growing bulge of Eren’s pants. “You like that don’t you, brat?”

Biting his lower lip, Eren nodded. “Faster Heichou!”

Picking up his speed, Levi used his teeth and scraped it along Eren’s stomach. Earning another groan from the younger male. 

Stopping at his belly button, Levi flicked his tongue around it.

“I want you to touch me Heichou.” Eren gasped. “Without these clothing.”

Looking up, Levi raised a brow. Releasing his hand from his crotch, he set himself down on Eren’s knees. Unbuttoning Eren’s pants, he slowly tugged it down. 

“Faster heichou…” Eren whined as he used his own hands to hurry up the process.

After a moment of struggling, they finally got the white pants off. Lying there, Eren brought a finger up to his mouth, and gave the older man a devilish smile. “Suck me.”

Levi did a double take. Did the brat just command him to do something?  _Him?!_

“Excuse me?”

Blushing, Eren’s smile grew. “I want Heichou to wrap his hot, sweet mouth around my aching, throbbing dick.” As if to emphasize his point, Eren thrusted his pelvis up.

Not moving, Levi continued to give Eren a questioning look.

“Please?” 

“That’s more like it brat!” 

Bending down, Levi grabbed the bottom of the shaft with one hand and wrapped his mouth around the top of the cock. Alternating between sucking and licking, he felt Eren raising his hips, trying to force more of his dick into his mouth. 

Heeding to this request, Levi cupped Eren’s ass with his other hand and forced nearly Eren’s whole dick in his mouth. 

“Aaaaa…Heichou!”

Squeezing his ass, Levi bobbed his head up and down in a rhythmic fashion. 

“Harder, heichou.” Eren whined as he gripped Levi’s hair, while thrusting his pelvis up. “Please.”

Sucking harder, Levi used his teeth to gently scrap along the shaft of the penis.

“Aaaa!”

“You like that don’t you?” Levi muttered against Eren dick, not easing up on the speed.

“Yes, Heichou!” Eren groaned, as he brought one hand down to his own ass, and inserted in. “HEICHOU!!”

Panting, Levi released the dick with a small ‘pop’ sound. Pulling Eren’s finger out from his own ass, he quickly shimmied out of his own pants.

Pushing Eren’s legs up to fully expose his ass, Levi grabbed his own dick and rubbed it against the anus.

Another groan escaped the younger male.

This was it. This was finally  _fucking_ it. They were going to finally have sex. 

Positioning himself at the entrance, he was ready to thrust in, but not before the bedroom door was kicked open.

“Eren, I…” 

Both males turned towards the new voice.

Standing just by the door, was Mikasa. Her expression turned from shock to anger in three seconds flat.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO EREN?!”

Slapping his hand to his forehead, Levi groaned. He just couldn’t catch a break…


End file.
